fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boobusters/Eps. 1
This is a fan-fiction written by . Please make no edits. One day, Luigi, Professor E. Gadd, and Mallow were at the library. Luigi went to the foods section, E. Gadd went to the science section, and Mallow went to the animals section. "Wow! Look at this recipe!", said Luigi. "It looks delicious! I'm going to check this out." Mallow walked over to Luigi and asked him if he could see the recipe. Luigi showed him the page with the recipe. "Cool!", said Mallow. "But what is it?" "I think it's for some kind of chocolate pudding mixed with vanilla cake," said Luigi "but whatever it is, it looks really tasty." "Yeah," said Mallow, "but I wish I could find a book on tadpoles. I can't even find a book about frogs!" "Oh well," said Luigi, "Maybe we can find a book about frogs or tadpoles elsewhere." "Hmm... Yeah, I guess." said Mallow. Just then, E. Gadd walked up to them. "Hello Luigi," said E. Gadd. "Hi," said Luigi, "did you find any books on what you were looking for?" "Sadly, no," said E. Gadd. "Hey!" said Mallow, "I have an idea! Lets see if we can find any books on what were looking for down in the basement!" "I don't know," said Luigi, "it's dark and creepy and spooky. Plus, were not allowed down there." "So?" said Mallow, "We'll sneak in there really quick, find the books, sneak out of the basement, and check them out." "Well, okay." said Luigi, "But if we get caught, I won't take the blame." "Well, what are we waiting for?" said E. Gadd, "Lets go!" The three of them quietly snuck into the basement and closed the door behind them. "Perfect!" said Mallow, "I'll definitely find a book about frogs here!" "Indeed," said E. Gadd, "and I can possibly find a book on how to construct a device I plan on building." "I'll just stay here." said Luigi. Meanwhile, Mallow had found a book about tadpoles and began to read it. "Wow!" said Mallow, "I didn't know that tadpoles could..." His voice trailed off, for something even more amazing had caught his eye. "Guys!" screamed Mallow. "What? What?" said Luigi. "I saw... I saw... Come here!" said Mallow. Luigi and E. Gadd followed Mallow and he lead them to the spot where he saw what he saw. Luigi and E. Gadd gasped as they saw what Mallow had been so scared about. It was a Booline, a purple one, she seemed to be reading a book about magic. "Um..." said E. Gadd, "Hello?" The Booline suddenly burst up and put a terrifying expression on its face. It was now twice it's regular size. "AAAAAAGH!" they screamed. They suddenly broke into a run as a Booline began to chase them. "Hey!" said a voice, "Who's down there?" "Aw man," said Mallow, "we forgot about the guard!" "Not to worry," said E. Gadd, "I have a plan." They quietly snuck in behind one of the large bookshelves, out of sight from the Booline. "What are we going to do?" asked Mallow. "Well," said E. Gadd, "we'll all need to work together, but if it works, we'll be safe." "But what do we do?" said Luigi. "OK," said E. Gadd, "first, Luigi, I need you to jump up to that window." Luigi took a large leap and landed gracefully on the ledge. "Good," said E. Gadd, "now, Mallow, can you stretch high enough to the window?" "No," said Mallow, "but I can stretch high enough for you to jump to the ledge." "OK," said E. Gadd, "here I go." Mallow stretched his arms high into the air and E. Gadd climbed up. He then proceeded to jump to the ledge, which he did. He jumped far, but he didn't quite make it to the ledge. "Luigi!" shouted E. Gadd, "Help!" Luigi garbbed a hold of E. Gadd's hands and yanked him up to the ledge. But the shouting had got the Booline's attention and it began to go after them. E. Gadd, with a look of terror on his face, immediately pulled out one of his inventions and started to cut the glass with it. "Hurry!" shouted Mallow. The Booline was now only 20 feet from them. Mallow frantically stretched his arms and Luigi pulled him up. The Booline was closing in. "Hurry, doc, Hurry!" shouted Mallow and Luigi. The Booline was now a meter away from them when the glass finally broke. "Go!" said E. Gadd. They sprang through the window just as the Booline was about to reach them. The Booline, not wanting to be seen in public, angrily floated away. The three of them fled to the park. "Whoa!" said Mallow, "that was one of the scariest experiences of my life!" "Same here!" said Luigi, "what about you E. Gadd?" E. Gadd stood there, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Actually," said E. Gadd, "It got me thinking. Maybe the 3 of us could catch and study ghosts. It could also benefit humanity, there would be less ghosts in the area." "What?!" said Mallow, "No way!" "Think about it," said E. Gadd, "we couldn't fight that Booline because we didn't have any gear. But if we had the necessary equipment, we could easily fight them." "Good point," said Luigi, "good idea!" "I guess I'll help too." said Mallow. "Then lets form a team," said E. Gadd, "I will call this team the "Boobusters." "Yeah!" shouted Luigi and Mallow. Thus the Boobuster team was formed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages